In Another Life
by rambunctiousragamuffin
Summary: Fill for kmeme prompt: In his wild, pre-Chantry youth, Sebastian had a run in with a certain gorgeous pirate captain. ml?thread 43343707#t43343707


Sebastian tilted his head back and took a quaff of the vitriol that the establishment he was currently gracing called whisky. He grimaced as it hit his tongue, sharp and acidic. Whisky? More like bronto piss, he thought to himself sullenly. But beggars couldn't be choosers he supposed, and today he was pretending to be a beggar. Well, perhaps not a beggar, but he had let his facial hair grow long and had kept his hair unkempt from bed the night before.

HIs haggard appearance was a conscious effort on his behalf in an attempt, and a successful attempt at that, to sleep his way through the Free Marches. He was currently swinging through Ostwick on his way back home to Starkhaven after a brief jaunt to Kirkwall. He had matters to which he had attended on behalf of his family, but he was in no rush to return to them. Well, perhaps his grandfather. The two of them had always been close, much closer than Sebastian was to his own father.

Sebastian leaned his head back further, but had misgauged the speed with which the liquid would flow from the bottle. Half of it soaked into his ragged brocade tunic that formed part of his seduction attire, and the other half he sputtered and coughed out all over the dark beauty that he had been eying up all night. Maker's breath, he cursed silently. Why did she have to get a refill on her drink now of all times?

He had moved the hand not moving the bottle to a hidden pocket on the inside of his tunic to dig out his coin pouch to provide the woman with renumeration for her soiled garment when she turned to look at Sebastian. The moment that her honey eyes met his, the colour of the summer sky, he all but forgot what he was intending to do an simply froze. His entire body tensed, and the hand that was reaching inside his tunic halted just above his heart. In retrospect, it was one of his better pick-up attempts, inadvertent splattering with swill aside.

Sebastian was mesmerised by the movement of her eyes as she gazed over his body, pausing to appreciate the broadness of his shoulders and litheness of his physique. When her eyes reached the hand still held over his heart, he smirked. He was almost ashamed at what next came out of his mouth, but it was far too perfect an opportunity to let go to waste.

"Ah' am sorrae, m'lady, but ah think ye ough' ta send for a healer. The sigh' of ye 'as nearly stahped mah heart," he said, voice barely above a whisper. He intentionally thickened his brogue, letting his tongue dance over the vowels, and the result was all that he could have hoped for.

The goddess before him halted her appraisal of his form and her eyelids fluttered shut as she shivered, Sebastian's voice a gentle caress. When she reopened them, the expression could only be described as predatory. Her lips languorously curled into a sultry smile and her tongue ran over her lower lip before she spoke.

"Well, sweet thing," she began, her voice unintentionally breathless, "I'd be disappointed if your heart gave out before I got to have my wicked way with you."

Sebastian gulped, the hazy fog of inebriation making the formulation of a response difficult. Her eyes subconsciously flickered down to his adam's apple, watching it bob as he swallowed.

"What, pray tell, kind o' wicked things had ye planned?" Sebastian barely recognized his own voice, so gravelly and husky was his response.

The pirate, Sebastian was almost sure that his companion was a Rivaini pirate based on her accent and the way she dressed, just smiled once more, with a wicked glint in her eyes. She reached for her recently poured drink and drank it with much more finesse than he had managed to with his own. She then winked before extending her hand to Sebastian.

"W-wuh-Wait," he stammered, "Ah donnae even know ye name."

"Oh sweet thing, I thought we were past the opening lines?" she quipped irreverently. "Besides, I know your type. You take your pleasures without needing a name, and that suits me just fine."

Sebastian blushed at the insinuation when she said "type". Sure, he had a bit of a reputation as a rake, though he did not know that said reputation preceded him.

"Aye, m'lady, that is true. I meant no offense," Sebastian hastened, his courtly mannerisms coming to the fore.

Instead of a response, she just crushed her lips to his. There was no grace, no finesse. Just tongue and teeth as they both battled for dominance. She backed him up against the nearest door, pinning him between her body and the knotted wood. As she pressed her lips harder to his, she pressed her body closer as well. Pressing insistently against her lower stomach was the beginnings of what she could tell to be an impressive erection.

Fumbling behind Sebastian, she grasped for the doorknob. After wandering behind Sebastian and giving his backside a good grope, she found it, the contrast of the cold metal harsh against her damp palms. They both stumbled inside, hand in hand, taking the opportunity to regain their breaths. This time, Sebastian attempted to press her against the door, his hands on either side of her face.

Placing one hand on either of his shoulders, she shoved hard enough to elicit a grunt from Sebastian. The shock unbalanced him as much as her weight did and they both tumbled to the floor, the pirate landing on top. Straddling his thighs, tantalisingly close to his hardening length, but far enough away that he could not find relief in grinding against her, she began to draw lazy patterns on his still whisky-soaked tunic-clad chest.

"Uh-huh, sweet thing," she crooned. "I'm always on top."

Sebastian let out a low guttural growl, and had opened his mouth to object, but was silenced by a nibble to an ear lobe. He let out a strangled cry, whimpering out an "okay" in acquiescence. One of his hands when to her chest, sliding beneath her scanty excuse for a shirt, and the other to her hip in an attempt to pull her closer to where he wanted her. The hand on the chest she allowed, but the hand on the hip she swatted away, not ungently.

Her own hands moved to unlace his breeches, her nimble fingers made deft by experience. As her hand subtly brushed against the burgeoning bulge, his hips thrust upwards out of instinct. Quickly, she moved it away, and Sebastian hissed at the loss of contact. She stood up, shuffled out of her smalls, had Sebastian's aching member out of its confines and was lowering herself onto it before Sebastian had the ability to say "Andraste's flaming arse."

Sebastian let out a most emasculating keen when he realised that he wasn't in her wet core, but thrusting into the puckered star of her other entrance. She let out a breathless chuckle as she inserted two fingers into her sopping core, and with the other began teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her rhythm was shaky to begin with, being at least two and a half sheets to the wind when they started kissing, but when Sebastian began thrusting up to meet her on every downslide she lost it altogether.

She began riding him with reckless abandon, focusing more on the sensations of both holes being filled at the same time. Her breath hitched as she began to flick her nub faster and faster, pumping her fingers in and out of herself harder and harder. If Sebastian thrust just the right way, on a certain angle, he was able to feel her ministrations within herself. He could feel her fingers curling up inside her, rubbing against the secret spot and pressing against his member through the dividing wall.

She began panting, not simply from exertion, but also from the euphoria that was threatening to overtake her. Sebastian's own breath was coming out in short pants as well, the breath being driven out of him each time he thrust up into her. She was the first to crash into oblivion, and the way that she clenched around him caused him to follow mere thrusts after. She leaned down for what Sebastian thought would be another kiss, but instead whispered in his ear "Isabela."


End file.
